TimeTurner
by The Stump
Summary: Dumbledore has a talk with Sirius Black after Pettigrew escapes. Then he leaves Black to his own thoughts. My first fanfic. I know it's bad, but please R
1. Thinking

Sirius Black's gaunt face was somber as he slowly walked up to Professor Flitwick's office accompanied by Fudge and Dumbledore. As they walked into the room, Fudge started to close the door.  
"Wait," said Dumbledore, "I want to speak to him."  
"Very well," replied Fudge, "But don't let him implant the same silly story he told to Potter, Weasley, and Granger into your head." And with that Fudge left.  
  
"Well Sirius, what is your side of the story?" Dumbledore asked quietly.  
The moon shone through the broad window and into the office as Sirius Black began to speak. He related everything to Dumbledore. And Dumbledore believed him.  
  
"Sirius, your case makes a lot of sense. But I myself gave evidence that you were the Potter's Secret Keeper. Some other aspects of the story would seem a little farfetched to most people."  
"If only people would believe me!" Black said with frustration. Suddenly a shout came from down in the hospital wing.  
"YOU HAVEN'T! YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG MAN!"  
"Oh dear. Harry must have woken up" sighed Dumbledore. Suddenly his attitude changed. "I must go Sirius. I have an idea!" Dumbledore sprang up and practically ran out of the room. Sirius stared after him in amazement.  
  
Alone in the room, Sirius Black was left to his own troubled thoughts. He had let down Harry. At least now he knew the truth. As Black struggled to keep thinking of Harry, a wave of cold swept over him. He saw the dementor coming towards him, and its hood lowered...  
Was this to be his fate? He was to lose his soul for some crime that he never committed, not even when he tried to? Harry. Harry got in his way. He wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for harry. Sirius put his head in his hands. No, it wasn't Harry's fault. Harry was just acting for the best. But still. 


	2. AN i forgot it at the beginning

By the way, since I forgot to put it at the beginning, I don't own any of these Characters. JK Rowling does. I just own the words, as well as their thoughts. Please review, it's my first fanfic. I know it's really bad. OK? Thanks! 


	3. back to the story! Escape

Discalimer. I don't own harry potter or anything else, blahblah

After too much thinking for a man on the run and awaiting a dementor, Sirius Black fell asleep. The next thing he knew, there was a sharp tapping on the window. Sirius jerked his head up, but there was nothing there. It drooped once again onto his knees. But there the tapping was again! Sirius looked more closely this time and to his amazement, there was Harry sitting on a hippogriff! He ran up to the window and messily tried to open it. It was locked. His hopes were dashed when suddenly another figure came into view. Hermione was her name. She said, in a commanding voice, "Alohamora!" and the window sprang open.  
  
Sirius was overjoyed with happiness. "How—how--?" He asked and Harry replied,  
  
"Get on, there isn't much time."  
  
Sirius clamored to get on to the massive beast. Once he was settled, Harry and Hermione jumped off into the classroom.  
  
Harry said, "Sirius you need to go. McNair is coming with the dementors and will reach the office anytime now."  
  
Sirius was awash. He struggled for the right words to thank his godson for what he had just done. Finally, he croaked, "How can I ever thank-" but Harry and Hermione had different ideas. "GO!" They both shouted.  
  
After another moment, he said, "You truly are your father's son Harry," and flew off into the black night.  
  
Soaring through the air, Sirius chuckled. How funny. One second, he was thinking that it was all Harry's fault that he was going to lose his soul. Now it turns out that it was all Harry's fault that he was saved. Oh the irony. He chuckled again and turned Buckbeak to leave Hogwarts and the dementors far behind.

A/N how was it? any better than the last chapter? sorry for the interuption in "chappie" 2.

Could you please review?


End file.
